Eevee's Journal (On Hiatus)
by Shadowr2d2kirby
Summary: The journal entries for my adventures throughout the pokemon world. Action, Adventure, Time Travel, me having a crush on Celebi, and violence!
1. Entry 1

Eevee's Journal

August 2nd 2013

Well I've been traveling for a while now. I managed to get all the way to Ilex Forest. Of course life can't be simple. Turns out something tragic happened to Celebi and no one's sure what it was. Some say it happened in a different time.

I'm not sure what it was but I'm going to try and approach her.

XSHADOWKIRBYX

Well that didn't go well. She's sheltered herself inside her shrine and no one is stepping foot onto it.

I don't usually care what people think about me, but I'm caring, so I'm being nice. I approached her slowly and called out to her.

"Celebi?"

All I got in response was sobs and sniffles.

"What happened?"

Turns out asking that was the wrong thing to say as she just started crying louder and scooted farther back into it.

XSHADOWKIRBYX

After a few more minutes I left.

I managed to get some of what happened from in between her sniffles, but it didn't make a whole ton of sense. I'm thinking I'll write a story on fanfiction about it with what I know.

XSHADOWKIRBYX

August 3rd 2013

Celebi is still crying. It seems that unless she's asleep she in tears. It can't be healthy to cry non-stop like that...

And when she's asleep, she's just whimpering with nightmares.

I don't understand how girls work. But then again, I'm a boy, so it's only natural that I don't. But I'm not leaving Ilex forest until I know she's better.

XSHADOWKIRBYX

August 4th 2013

I'm staying near the shrine in the forest, using the Ipad I brought with me when I left on my adventures. I wrote a whole story from all I got from Celebi and uploaded it to my account like this journal. I don't see how someone can cry non-stop like that. It just makes my heart lurch when I hear her. Which sucks considering I'm close enough to always hear her.

I've tried approaching her but it won't work. And now the wild Pokemon are mad at me for approaching them.

XSHADOWKIRBYX

August 5th 2013

Okay, this is getting out of hand. She's gonna die just because she won't stop crying and leave her stupid shrine. Even after all my emotional problems throughout my life I never cried this long. I need to do something. It's been five days since this started. I need reviewers to give me some ideas. How can I help Celebi? It's horrible, and I'm out of ideas. I need all your help to figure something out... anyone got any ideas? I need to help her before I cry from all this.

Till the next entry,

-Eevee A.K.A. Shadowr2d2kirby


	2. Entry 2

August 5th 2013 (Again)

I had to add this. I couldn't wait to explain the good news!

I managed to calm down Celebi! She's finally not upset!

Here's how it all happened...

_I was at a loss as for what to do. Celebi was in a critical situation now. She had been crying for so long she had started to cough uncontrollably. I knew I needed to act fast. But what could I do? For one thing, there were four Ursaring blocking my path to the shrine because they blamed me of making her worse._

_And even if I got past them, what would I say to her to make her better?_

_I decided to ask on Twitter for help when I came across a Jolteon going by the name of Jolteoff. He was a nice guy, and gave me a few ideas. _

_Unfortunately, he had no way of helping me get past the Ursaring._

_But then I came up with an idea._

_I asked him if he knew Dig, and he said yes. I asked him to teach me how._

_He replied by giving me the TM Dig. WHEN HE WAS IN KANTO. Don't ask me how he gave it to me from there, I have no clue either._

_Anyways, once I could use Dig, I dug past the Ursaring and came up at her shrine. I could hear her coughs very clearly now._

_It was tearing at my heart to see her like this. I decided that I should go inside her shrine to be safer._

_I jumped up and into the small room, and saw her curled up at the back of it with tears flowing out of her eyes._

_I felt horrible for her. I had gathered most of what had happened and understood how she felt. But she couldn't go on like this forever._

_I knew talking wouldn't solve anything while she was crying. I knew a way to stop her, but... It's risky._

_In fact, it was probably the most terrifying thing I'd ever have to do. But I did it anyways because I needed to help her._

_I hugged her._

_At first I was shocked. I had hugged a girl! Then I was overtaken by embarrassment, then followed by forgetfulness. _

_I noticed she wasn't crying anymore but was still sniffing and coughing._

_"W-who are you?" she managed to ask._

_I realized that she wouldn't recognize me despite me being there before._

_"That doesn't matter right now" I answered bravely, "you need to stop crying. Look, I know what happened. But you need to stop holding on to the past. It's over with, and it's not going to happen to you again. You've been worrying all the Pokemon in the forest, Celebi." _

_She just sniffed and coughed some more, not giving me a response, making me nervous about if what I said worked. Luckily it did._

_"I-I guess I never *cough* thought of that. But I can't get *cough* the memories to go away!"_

_I sighed. "That's because you're sad and ashamed. Your mood is affecting your thoughts. Likewise, you thoughts are affecting your mood. You need to be happy and think happy thoughts, and you'll be fine." I explained._

_"Look, in all your sorrow, you might not have noticed your health. You're dying, Celebi. You've gone five days without food or water. That isn't healthy at all."_

_Her eyes widened as she took notice of how she felt. She started falling over due to pain, but I was still holding her._

_"Look, let's go back to my temporary house. I have sitrus berries there that don't grow in the forest."_

_I helped her get up and she just managed to hover slightly as I pulled her out of the shrine and towards my temporary residence. _

_When the Ursaring caught sight of me, they started growling before they noticed Celebi barely holding herself in the air while I pulled her along to help._

_Luckily, I had always been good at walking on only three paws. I taught myself to do that so I could carry things easier._

_I passed many wild Pokemon as I headed home, making me nervous as they stared at me. I had never been much of a social person._

_We finally got to the tree that I was staying in. It was very large, with a big opening at the base. Inside, all I had was my sack of berries, a bed of moss and leaves, and my Ipad I used for my twitter and Journal._

_When I gave her a few Sitrus berries she happily ate them quickly, almost throwing up from the quick meal after having no food for so long._

_"Thank you," She said with a smile. I blushed a little, but my fur hid it well._

_She yawned and quickly fell asleep, which was a very good thing after all her stress and pain._

_I quietly stepped out of my tree, just to see about fifty different Pokemon staring at me._

_Nervously, I explained; "She's asleep. After all the crying and screaming she did, and the stress, she needs it."_

_"Look, for the next week or two, you should make sure to always keep her mood happy and her thoughts off of her ordeal. Never mention ANYTHING about her ordeal or else this might repeat itself. Try to keep her happy at all costs. Trust me, I've dealt with enough emotional pain in my life to be an expert."_

_The other Pokemon seemed to accept that and all heading out to finish their evening duties._

_I walked back into my tree and saw Celebi sleeping peacefully for the first time in almost a week. _

_Smiling, I sat down and turned on my Ipad._

Well, that's the story of how Celebi got better. She's actually still sleeping next to me right now.

It was Jolteoff's idea to tell her to let go of the past. I thanked him thoroughly for all his help.

I'm a bit worried about when she wakes up though. I was so worried for her health I didn't think about what I had done much. It might be awkward when she wakes up and I have to explain to her who I am. And how I hugged her...

Can any female readers, or anyone really, help me know what to do? I'm not much of a social person...

Anyways, thanks for reading another entry in my journal!


	3. Entry 3

Eevee's Journal

August 6th 2013

For a lot of the day I spent my time on twitter or playing games. Celebi didn't wake up until the afternoon. She slept for about 20 hours, which surprised me quite a bit.

As soon as I heard her stirring I got nervous. No one had been able to help me, not even Jolteoff. Of course he's a boy too, so...

Anyways, I was getting nervous as she yawned and opened her eyes.

"Good Morning!" I said cheerfully. I've been good at hiding my emotion ever since...

"Good Morning" Celebi yawned.

"Are you feeling better? You probably need to eat more."

"Yeah, I am pretty hungry" she admitted.

I passed her some of the sitrus berries from my bag. I noticed I was getting low in stock.

She happily ate the berries while I pondered what to say and do.

"So who are you?" Celebi asked, giving me a questioning look.

"I'm... just an exploring Eevee passing through the forest." I told her.

"Oh. Well thank you for the help" she said.

We talked to each other about happy things (I made sure to stay away from her ordeal) and I quickly got over my nerves.

She was very nice, as I expected.

Unfortunately I was always a little nervous around her, probably due to a conversation I had with Jolteoff last night about her.

_Jolteoff had said something that wasn't very appropriate in my mind._

_"I am NOT HITTING ON THE GUARDIAN OF THE FOREST!" I replied angrily towards him, and slightly flustered._

_"Maybe you should, she is kind of cute" he said to me._

_That just made me more nervous._

_"You've just made me even more nervous for when she wakes up. Thanks a lot."_

Luckily nothing bad went wrong, but he really did make me think of that. I tried to avoid eye contact a lot during our conversation.

I knew that was rude, but I did that my whole life, so it was fine. eventually I decided to show her my Ipad. she didn't know a lot about modern human technology, so she was interested.

The rest of the day we spent having fun with my Ipad and chatting.

Make sure to read my next journal entry!

-Eevee A.K.A. Shadowr2d2kirby


	4. Entry 4

August 10th 2013

I've been so busy having fun with Celebi that I forgot a lot of what happened over the last few days. But I know what happened today!

Me and Celebi had been having lots of fun. I've taught her about modern human technology, and she's told me stories of different times. We've had lots of fun.

Unfortunately I'm almost out of Sitrus berries.

At first I was nervous around her, but now we get along like we're old friends! However, my feelings for her haven't changed. I don't know whether that's a good thing, or a bad thing.

But yeah. Sorry for no updates, but nothing too exciting happened, just what's above.

August 11th 2013

Oh my goodness. Best. Day. EVER.

It was just an average day at first, me and Celebi having fun, (although there is work around the forest we had to do) and just having a good time. Until that evening at about eight O'clock...

I was chatting with some people on twitter. Celebi was out for a little bit, but she just came back into my tree.

"Hey, Eevee..." she said, fidgeting nervously.

"What is it Celebi?" I asked curiously.

"I have a surprise for you..." she said, looking at the ground.

I quickly went onto twitter and said goodbye to everyone, saying Celebi had a surprise for me.

"What is it?" I asked, wondering what it was and why she was so nervous.

"Uh... well...you see..." she mumbled almost inaudibly.

I looked at her, wondering what she was so nervous about. My hopes were getting up, but I knew not to simply assume things. However, I'm not completely oblivious.

"Umm... I'll...show you." she said to me.

The next thing I knew, she was kissing me. I was so surprised I didn't move for a few seconds. Eventually I realized what was going on and I put my arms around her a well to keep her confident.

After a moment she let go and turned away, flushing a deep red, which was very large in contrast to her natural green.

For the first time in years I was at a loss for what to say.

"I did that because I...sort of...you know, like you..." she mumbled, flushing even darker. "I hope you're not mad."

I managed to compose myself enough to reply.

"N-no, I'm not mad" I replied, equally embarrassed. I had never been in a relationship before and I was too surprised think straight. Luckily I've never blushed much before at all, so even if I was, my fur probably hid most of it, even though I have short fur for an Eevee.

"I...like you too." I said in much the same manner as her.

She brightened up immediately at my words and flew over to hug me. I was again surprised but returned it.

I wasn't sure what to think. This all happened so Fast! I had only known her for about a week and she already felt this way for me? Was it because of me or because of how I helped her?

She eventually pulled away, smiling.

"I'm glad!" She said with a large smile on her face that made me smile back.

"I'm glad you came to me about it. I'd NEVER be able to work up the courage to ask you." I told her.

"I'm sure you could do it. You were able to help me before, it should be easy for you!"

It wasn't true. I was driven to help by the fact that I'm a nice person. And I couldn't stand to see a person accidentally kill them self when I could do something about it!

"Anyways...I needed to tell you that I'll be gone tonight."

"What? Why?" I asked, shocked. She had just confessed her feelings to me and now she was saying she had to leave?

"I'm going to go to the Hall of Origins to have a Truth or Dare sleepover with my brother, Mew, and a few other legendaries tonight. Sorry I can't be here, but I'll be back tommorow at about noon, okay?"

I sighed and looked down.

"Okay. I'll see you when you get back."

She smiled at me and then teleported away, presumably to the Hall of Origins.

XSHADOWKIRBYX

So that's what happened. BEST. DAY. EVER.

So now, me and Celebi are together! I still need to work out the whole 'traveling' thing I'm doing with this, but I'm too happy to care right now! I'm writing this literally right after she left. I'll probably either write a new story to upload to this account about her Truth or Dare sleepover once she tells me, or I'll put it in the next entry. Deping on how long it is.

Anyways, sorry for the wait, but I'm so happy about all this! Make sure to keep updated to see my next journal entry!

-Eevee A.K.A. Shadowr2d2kirby


End file.
